Gwen
Overview Gwen is labled "The Kind Goth Girl". Gwen participated in both Season 1 and Season 2. At the begining of Season 1, Gwen started off quiet. Her character quickly evolves when she creates an illegal alliance, gets involved with Heather's Drama, and gets crushed on by 2 guys. In Season 2, she again, starts off quiet, but this time is eliminated before she can change. In Season 3, she is paired up with LeShawna, but is eliminated right before the merge. At the end of the season, she was covered in lava. However, it was revealed in an episode of Celebrity Manhunt that she survived and is recovering. Season 1 Do you Have the Paintballs? Gwen arrived on the island with the other 18 contestants of the Season in the first episode. Her first line was "Hai Everybody" in a Nick from "The Simpsons" accent. She is later placed on Team 1. When she and Geoff later try to hide in the woods from the other team in the paintball challenge, Geoff claims that she tries to hard and should relax. Unfortunetly, Tyler and Heather shoot her right after and she loses the challenge. Who Will Burn? Gwen's first apperance in this episode is when Lola asks to make an alliance with Gwen. Lola asked for a small portion of Gwen's winnings, if she won. Gwen agreed to the illegal alliance, claiming she had "never done anything bad before" so why not start now. In the cooking challenge, Lola cheats for Gwen and gives her full credit on her meal. Who Can't You Trust? Gwen and Lola talk about their alliance, but Heather is spying from around the corner. Lola again cheats for Gwen by telling her which parts of the poisonous blowfish to cut off and feed to Jack. Later, Gwen tells LeShawna to slow down on the marshmellows because she is gaining weight. Leshawna takes more offence than implied and shoves Gwen into the water. This begins their rivalry. Afterwards, Heather confronts Gwen about her illegal alliance and threatens to tell the other. Gwen pleads Heather not to do so and instead, Heather joins the alliance. ROAR! I'mma Monster!!! Lola cheats for both Gwen and Heather by not catching them when she played the monster. Because Gwen and Heather were on different teams, though, they could not both win. This resulted in Lola randomly choosing who would win, the player being Gwen. This destroyed her team's losing streak. Who Killed You? Heather, Gwen, and Lola hold an alliance meeting. Lola says she can't have both of them in an alliance, considering the fact that they're on different teams. Lola says that she will choose the player who's team wins the next challenge. When Cody wins the challenge for Team 1, Lola chooses Gwen's side. Gwen considers herself very lucky. The More The Suckier! Gwen was faced against Noah in boxing. Both players were given gloves to knock the other player out. Gwen's illegal alliance helped out again when Lola stuffed Gwen's gloves with rocks. Gwen punches Noah, causing him to fly out of the ring, winning Gwen the challenge. After the challenge, Gwen confronts Noah, who has broken all his bones. She apologizes for "kicking his ass" in the challenge. Noah uses this time to flirt with his crush, Gwen. Gwen blushes, but denies her feelings for it. In a confessional, she claims she was "standing by a heater". At elimiantion, Chris bashes her teams lack of success. He states that the only person to win the challenge fairly was Gwen, which is ironic, since she cheated. Making Good TV After LeShawna throwing Gwen in the water in "Who Can't You Trust?", Gwen wanted 'sweet revenge' and shoved LeShawna off the dock. This marks the beginning of a lasting rivalry. During the challenge, Team 1 tried to figure out what to do, but it became very tense. Gwen attempted to calm her team down, but Geoff wasn't allowed to help, and Courtney refused to work with Alejandro , so Gwen and Alejandro were left to do the challenge alone. Behind the scenes, Lola switched Team 1's commercial video with the one she created. This resulted in Team 1's victory. However, Lola was caught, and fired. Gwen, complains about losing her best chance at the million... Pain That's Out Of This World Gwen and Alejandro team up and bully Leshawna. Leshanwa said she was going to "show them", and put on tons of makeup. Gwen tells Leshanwa that she is still ugly. Gwen, in a confessional states that despite her cheating and bullying, she isn't getting any bad karma. However, this proves incorrect, as an alien robot blasted her with some kind of robot weapon thingy that hurts. Gwen's team lost the challenge, much to her dismay. Super Lazy Loser Alejandro convinces Gwen to join him in a temporary alliance, just to get out Geoff. In the challenge, Gwen designed herself as "Aqua Girl". Her superpowers were to be able to control water, and swim fast. She recieved 22/30 points for her efforts. In the simulation box, Gwen's powers came to life. She was faced up against Heather. Gwen used her powers to soak Heather, which was 'her only weakness'. Gwen defeated Heather, and won her team the challenge. It's Love or War The teams desolve and Gwen is left to fend for herself. In The challenge, Gwen is partnered up with Noah, and must marry him. Gwen is not thrilled with her partner, but Noah sure is. Gwen laughs at Noah's outfit. Gwen denies them a couple, but the ironically win the challenge as the most alike and most likely to be together couple. At elimination, Gwen votes with Heather, in order to pay back a debt. Are You Smarter Than a Geoff? Gwen forms an alliance with Heather and Sierra to get out LeShawna and Izzy. Gwen is not too thrilled that she has to take a quiz for the challenge. Gwen did poorly on the quiz, and just barely mangaged to stay afloat. Disgusting Betrays Gwen and the others are forced to eat disgusting foods. The first meal, Cow Blood, Gwen actually finds tasty, and says that she wants her mother to cook it for her at home. Gwen's alliance with Heather and Sierra become the last 3 players in the challenge. Gwen and Sierra forfit the challenge in the end, and give Heather the victory. Heather picks Gwen and Sierra to have immunity with her. Gwen then confronts Noah, and admits her 'true' feelings for him. She kisses him. In a confessional, Gwen tells the viewers that it was a fake romance, and she just wanted to wrap Noah around her fingers. With Noah unprepared for 2 people he trusted (Alejandro and Gwen) to betray him, and LeShawna not voting, Noah was eliminated. Race For The Million Noah returns, and Gwen is upset about it. She believes he still thinks they are dating. In the challenge, Gwen has a big lead, but when she stops to take a break, Alejandro passes her. Gwen warns him about the toxic waste in his way, but he doesn't listen, and falls into the barrel. Gwen wins the challenge, frustrating mutated Alejandro. Gwen picks her alliance members to be safe with her. When disgussing who to vote off, Gwen suggests Alejandro for being a "jerk". At the elimination, Gwen and her alliance members convince Lola to make it a double elimination, ultimately eliminating Alejandro and Noah. The Idiot Show In a confessional, Gwen gives shout outs to her friends and family back home, but she talks to much so the producers fast forward the film. Gwen is then told to shut up and leave by Izzy. In the challenge, Lola introduces Gwen in the fake show as "She grew up alone because of her parents' divorce...Gwen!". After answering many quiz questions, Gwen gets 70 points, giving her 4th place in the challenge. However, Heather chooses Gwen and Sierra to be immune again. Time for Losers The eliminated contestants vote who they want to win, and who they want to lose. Gwen gets a decent amount of votes, but Heather's fake personality tricks the other players, and gives her the win. Sierra is eliminated, and now Heather and Gwen's alliance dissolves. Trent convinces Gwen to join him in order to take down suspicious Heather. Evil Trickery When Heather kisses up to Lola, Gwen becomes even more suspicious. She attempts to convince Trent that Heather is secretly not as nice as she seems. Gwen looks for Noah in the challenge, and then pranks him by pretending to still be interested, and give him a pet squirrel. The squirrel turned out to be evil and scratched up Noah's face. After LeShawna is auto-eliminated, Gwen becomes part of the Final 3. Don't Trust A Ho Heather informs Trent that Gwen had cheated at one point in the game, and turns Trent against her. Gwen is shocked when Trent gives her the deadliest of the 3 challenges - walking on a tightrope over lava. Gwen almost completed her challenge when Heather decided to sabotage her. Heather tried to cut the rope, which made Gwen lose her balance and fall into the 'lava'. When everyone believed her dead, Heather showed her true colors. However, the lava was actually tomato soup, so Gwen lived. Gwen and Heather competed in a tie breaker, which Gwen won, finally eliminating evil Heather. Gwen and Trent became the final 2. The Final Chance Gwen and Trent compete in a series of challenges. In the end, the two of them tied, and had to compete in one last challenge. Trent asked Gwen out during the final challenge, but before Gwen had a chance to respond, they were forced to finish the challenge. Gwen ultimately won, and recieved the Million Dollars. She agreed to go out with Trent, and they kissed. In a shocking twist, Heather attempted to steal Gwen's money. Lola stopped Heather, but was unable to stop the case from falling into the soup. Gwen's money was gone for good. Maybe That Wasn't The Final Chance... Gwen, along with a few other players, are chosen to compete in a Season 2. Trivia *Gwen and Trent are a couple in both Total Drama Camp and the official Total Drama series. *Gwen has competed in every season thus far. **The other 6 people to compete in every season are Heather, LeShawna, Tyler, Trent, Noah and Alejandro *Gwen is the second of six players to fake a relationship **The others are LeShawna, Heather, Noah, Tyler and Sam **Gwen is the first of two players to fake a relationship with Noah. The other being LeShawna. ***However, Gwen is the only of the two who Noah actually liked. *In The Idiot Show it is revealed that Gwen's parents are divorced. *Gwen has 8 siblings. **They are Sam, Jim, Freddy, Max, Layla, Kayla, Melissa and Cindy. *Gwen's friends are named Ashley, Mark, Sara, Tiffany, Alisha, Angela, Benny and Nicky. *Trent and Gwen are the only relationship that has lasted throughout all seasons. *Gwen will no longer be competing ever. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Winner Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants